Clannad
Clannad (film)}} Clannad is a Japanese created by the software company . Key released a limited version for the on , and the regular version less than four months later on . The visual novel was later ported to the , , and . The game was translated into English by , who released it through on . The gameplay in Clannad follows a linear plot line, which offers predetermined scenarios and courses of interaction, and focuses on the appeal of the five female main characters. Clannad has made several transitions to other media. There have been four series: the first serialized in the Japanese magazine , the second serialized in , the third serialized in and , and the fourth in . An animated film by was released on , followed by two anime series including two original video animation (OVA) episodes by . Lastly, there are two sets of drama CDs, totaling nine in all. Both anime series and their accompanying OVAs are localized and distributed in English by . The first Clannad anime series was released in North America in two half-series box sets in March and May 2009. The Clannad ~After Story~ anime series was released in North America in two half-series box sets in October and December 2009. On , Key released an adult spin-off entitled Tomoyo After ~It's a Wonderful Life~ which expands the scenario of Tomoyo Sakagami, one of the five heroines from Clannad. The visual novel and the animated adaptations including the two TV series and film have received high sales figures in Japan. Across the national ranking of in amount sold in Japan, the Clannad limited edition PC release premiered at number one twice since its release, and the third ranking brought the PC release down to forty-six out of fifty. Out of eight DVDs released for the first Clannad anime TV series, six were ranked first during their first week of sales for anime DVDs in Japan. Out of eight DVDs released for Clannad ~After Story~, seven were ranked first during their first week of sales. The special edition film DVD first ranked at number three during its first week of sales. Clannad is primarily set in a high school located in a small Japanese city. Clannad follows the life of Tomoya Okazaki, a third-year student who does not take his studies seriously. He hates his city and his everyday routine, while waiting for something that would bring color into his dull life. Always late for class, he is seen as a delinquent by the rest of his classmates who are busy preparing for their college entrance examinations. Needless to say, he does not have too many close friends either. One day, while walking to school, Tomoya passes by a frail girl muttering quietly to herself. Suddenly she exclaims " " and catches his attention. A brief conversation follows and then both resume their walk towards the school. See also * [[List of Clannad episodes|List of Clannad episodes]] * Clannad ~After Story~ External links *[http://key.visualarts.gr.jp/product/clannad/ Key's official Clannad website] (Japanese) *[http://www.clannad-movie.jp/index2.html Official Clannad film website] (Japanese) *[http://www.tbs.co.jp/clannad/clannad1/index-j.html Official Clannad anime website] (Japanese) *[http://www.tbs.co.jp/clannad/ Official Clannad ~After Story~ anime website] (Japanese) *[http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/anime.php?id=7809 Clannad at the Anime News Network's Encyclopedia] *[http://store.steampowered.com/app/324160/ Clannad on Steam] *[http://myanimelist.net/anime/2167 Clannad at MyAnimeList] *Clannad (anime) at Kitsu es:Clannad fr:Clannad ko:클라나드 Category:Clannad Category:Media Category:Visual Novel